starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Ulic Qel-Droma
Ulic Qel Droma fue un Caballero Jedi de la República Galáctica, y el hermano de Cay Qel-Droma. Ulic fue entrenado por el Maestro Jedi Arca Jeth, y como Jedi fue en gran parte responsable de poner fin a la Guerra de las Bestias y del Alzamiento de Freedon Nadd en Onderon. Cuando la secta Krath puso en peligro la República y mató a Arca, Ulic trató de infiltrarse en sus filas para destruirlos desde su raíz. Sin embargo fue capturado por los Krath y seducido por el Lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Ulic se unió a los Krath, primero, y con el Señor Oscuro de los Sith Exar Kun después, formando la Hermandad de los Sith. Como un Lord Sith a las órdenes de Exar Kun comenzó la Gran Guerra Sith. Ulic fue finalmente capturado por la República y llevado ante el Senado, pero en la mitad del juicio fue liberado por Kun. Después de asesinar a su hermano en un acto de venganza, Ulic fue despojado de la Fuerza por Nomi Sunrider, y luego ayudó a los Jedi y la República a derrotar a Exar Kun. Después de la Gran Guerra Sith, Ulic se autoexilió a Rhen Var, donde entrenó a la hija de Nomi Sunrider Vima, y fue asesinado por el explorador Hoggon, que creía que así se haría un nombre. Biografía El camino hacia la Fuerza Ulic nació en Alderaan, lugar donde su madre, que era una Maestra Jedi, le tenía en alta estima. Siendo imposible para ella eliminar el apego emocional que era necesario para ingresar en la Orden Jedi, la madre de Ulic optó por no entrenar ni a Ulic ni a su hermano, Cay, así como al primo de ambos, Duron Qel-Droma, en los caminos de la Fuerza. Debido, en parte, a su legado, Ulic, naturalmente poseía el don de la Fuerza.Tales of the Jedi Companion Pese a sus reservas, la madre de Ulic acordó enviar a los jóvenes con la esperanza de que el Maestro Jedi Arca Jeth, quien había edificado recientemente una Academia Jedi en su planeta natal de Arkania, para comenzar su camino para convertirse en Caballero Jedi.Tales of the Jedi Companion El aprendizaje de Ulic estuvo lleno de aventuras e intrigas, ya que en esta etapa los Maestros Jedi salían en misiones con sus padawans en numerosos mundos para el mantenimiento de la paz y el orden. Ulic se entrenó con su hermano y el Twi'lek Tott Doneeta. Unidos, los tres fueron enviados a su primer destino por orden de Arca Jeth.Tales of the Jedi Companion Su misión era tratar de llevar la paz al planeta de Onderon, el cual durante siglos se encontraba en una guerra civil que se libraba entre los Jinetes de las Bestias y el pueblo de Iziz.Tales of the Jedi Companion Combates en Onderon El equipo Jedi, que llegó a su destino en la Nebulon Ranger, aterrizó en la capital, Iziz, después de casi ser derribado por una patrulla de los Jinetes de las Bestias. Con el Rey Ommin recuperado de su enfermedad, los Jedi se vieron obligados a contactar con la Reina Amanoa y su hija, la princesa Galia. En poco más de un par de horas, los Jinetes de las Bestias habían conseguido llegar al palacio, y secuestrar a la princesa Galia. Liderando al equipo Jedi Ulic intentó rescatar a la princesa. Los Jedi se internaron en las tierras salvajes de Onderon, y territorio de los Jinetes de las Bestias.Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic El asalto a la ciudadela de los Jinetes de las Bestias, con bestias gigantes como los boma,después de que la Ranger fuera derribada, los Jedi interrumpieron la ceremonia de boda de la princesa Galia con el jefe de los jinetes de las Bestias, el príncipe Oron Kira. En un sorprendente ejercicio, el joven Jedi descubrió que el verdadero problema de Iziz era la guerra, no los Jinetes de las Bestias. Con Galia profesando su amor a Kira, los Jedi les dijeron que oscuros y terribles secretos se estaban produciendo en la capital de Onderon. Se dijo que Freedon Nadd, un antiguo y poderoso Señor Oscuro de los Sith, había de alguna forma conseguido sumergir a Onderon en el lado oscuro, y que los miembros de la familia real de Onderon eran descendientes de Freedon Nadd. Conmocionados por lo que había escuchado, los Jedi intentaron llegar a un acuerdo con los Jinetes de las Bestias para conseguir la paz y estabilizar el planeta bajo la monarquía de la princesa Galia y Oron Kira. A medida que entraron en el palacio, los Jedi exigieron que la Reina Amanoa abdicara en favor de su hija. Ella se negó, lo que trajo consigo una sangrienta batalla. Tras el rescate de los Jedi sobre los Jinetes, entraron en Iziz Arca Jeth y usó sus poderosos poder llamado la meditación de combate para favorecer la batalla a los Jedi y los Jinetes contra Amanoa. La batalla se saldó con la victoria de los Jedi y de los Jinetes, pero mientras esto ocurría, Cay Qel Droma fue gravemente herido. Arca Jeth sofocó temporalmente la oscuridad de Iziz, pero no felicitó a sus alumnos por sus acciones. Expresó su decepción a Ulic por su incapacidad para detectar la presencia del lado oscuro de Onderon, y se contempla a sí mismo que tal vez sus aprendices no eran adecuados para esa misión.Ulic no estaba totalmente convencido, y se muestra desafiante en su desacuerdo con las conclusiones de Jeth. 2 De vuelta en Iziz, con Galia casada con Oron Kira, Onderon experimentó una momentánea unión de su pueblo. 2Sin embargo no todos reconocieron a Kira y Galia como legítimos gobernantes de Onderon. Y así comenzó el Alzamiento de Freedon Nadd, en oposición de la Reina Galia y su marido el Jefe de los Jinetes de las Bestias. Atrapados en medio de una rebelión, Ulic y sus compañeros Jedi (incluyendo uno importante en su vida, Nomi Sunrider), se vieron obligados a actuar una vez más. Arca Jeth fue incautado por la muerte del Rey Ommin durante el alzamiento de una oportunidad Ulic que utilizó para agradar a su maestro. Qel Droma mató al rey que se había sumido en el lado oscuro. En una inquietante movimiento, Freedon Nadd se cobró la vida del rey, y declaró a Ulic de que pronto se convertirá en uno de los más grandes Sith la galaxia que había visto nunca. Nadd reveló que fue él quien reunió a los seres sensibles a la fuerza del sistema Emperatriz Teta a Onderon, un proceso que garantizó una nueva generación Sith. 3 Y fue así que Satal Keto y su prima Aleema creó en secreto la sociedad conocida como Krath, y, finalmente, derrocó al imperio de sus padres en el sistema Emperatriz Teta. 4 Ulic y su nueva compañera, Nomi Sunrider, fueron enviados para investigar esta alarmante giro de los acontecimientos. 4 Conflicto Krath Aleema utilizó el lado oscuro para engañar y ocultar la verdad y perturbar sus enemigos. En un estado de confusión, las fuerzas de Ulic no estaban preparadas para hacer frente al contraataque Krath, y se vieron obligados a retirarse. 4 En ese primer ataque, Ulic resultó levemente herido, y debido a la magia Sith, las heridas sanaron muy lentamente, a pesar de los intentos de Nomi Sunrider a acelerar su recuperación. 4 Ulic fue hecho Vigilante del Sistema Emperatriz Teta, debido a su conocimiento de los Krath, los Jedi se reunieron en el planeta Deneba para tratar de encontrar una solución a esta nueva amenaza. En el cónclave, Ulic sugirió a sus compañeros Jedi un plan que que podía resultar peligroso. Sostuvo que, debido a la influencia de los Krath era generalizada, un Jedi podía infiltrarse en sus filas y derrotar a la oscuridad desde el interior. Los Maestros Jedi rechazaron la sugerencia de Ulic, pues era arriesgado y peligroso; El camino hacia el lado oscuro no era un algo que se deba tomar a la ligera. Antes de que pudieran decidir sobre un curso de acción, fueron emboscados en un ataque sorpresa Krath. 4 En la penosa batalla entre los Jedi y los droides Krath, el maestro de Ulic, Arca Jeth, fue asesinado. 4 En la desesperación, el joven Jedi se culpó a sí mismo por la muerte de su maestro. Cegado por la emoción, Ulic, pese a la desaprobación de Nomi Sunrider, decidió poner su plan en acción. Después de estudiar un holocron Sith cedido por otro Jedi, Ulic Qel Droma se reunió con su hermano. Cay expresó la misma preocupación por su seguridad que Nomi. No pudo estar convencido de lo contrario, Ulic no veía otra alternativa, que se infiltra en los Krath. 4 Antes de salir de la ciudad de Cinnagar, Ulic expresó su amor por Nomi Sunrider. 4 Sin embargo Ulic fue encarcelado, pero se liberó de sus captores y atacó al líder de los Krath. En su primera oportunidad para mostrar lealtad a los Krath, Ulic fue golpeado por el hombre antes de que pudiera hacer daño a Aleema. No sabía que ella había planeado todo para su causa. 4 A pesar de Aleema parecía agradecida por su servicio, Satal Keto era más desconfiado de este misterioso recién llegado.4 Keto envió a Ulic a ser torturado en una forma agotadora debajo de la ciudadela y le envenenó con venenos químicos Sith que no se eliminan fácilmente. 4 Mientras tanto, en un intento de ponerse en contacto con Ulic, Nomi, Cay y Tott Doneeta viajaron a Cinnagar, con la misión de infiltrarse en Cinnegar Nomi. Ulic, sobreviviendo su tortura, ordenó a Nomi a ser encarcelada. En lo que él cree que es una comunicación secreta con Nomi, Ulic expresó a ella que tenía la intención de permanecer infiltrado por un tiempo más largo, en un esfuerzo por aprender más de los planes de los Krath. 4 Desafortunadamente para Ulic, Satal interceptó su conversación con Nomi, y les condenó a muerte. 4 Ulic, que había sido seducido por Aleema y convertirse en su amante, fue atacado por un asesino Krath que actuó bajo las órdenes de Satal, y le corte en su rabia. A continuación, pasó a enfrentarse al lider de los Krath, y en un ataque de ira, Ulic golpeó a Satal Keto, exigiendo venganza por la muerte de Arca Jeth, así como el atentado contra su propia vida. Mientras tanto, Nomi logró escapar y pidió Cay y Tott llevar a cabo un rescate. Con la destrucción de las defensas de los Krath, los Jedi consiguieron liberar a Nomi de su cautiverio, pero Ulic decidió quedarse. Aleema una vez convertido a Qel Droma hacia el lado oscuro, dándole un antiguo amuleto Sith que contenía un gran poder. Con una gran invasión Jedi en el camino, Ulic se dispuso a denunciar sus vínculos con sus antiguos amigos.Cay, Nomi y algunos otros Jedi aún no estaban dispuestos a renunciar a Ulic, no obstante, y montaron otra expedición de rescate. Atacaron varios cazas, los Jedi destruyeron los anticuados cazas de defensa aéreos de los Krath, y que se reunió Ulic en la ciudadela de hierro de Cinnegar, donde trataron de llevarlo de nuevo a la luz. Ulic se negó, y ante la renuncia de su hermano y de su antiguo amor, estaba convencido de la debilidad de los Jedi. Convencido de que el veneno Sith de Satal era para perturbar su juicio, que luego trató de aprehenderlo y devolverlo a los Jedi para desprogramarlo. Sintiendo que fue vacilante Ulic, Aleema atacó a Nomi, una persona que aún podrían rescatarlo, tratando de matarla con su magia Sith, pero Nomi fácilmente derrotado por el uso de su Meditación de Batalla. Obliga a la acción, Ulic cayo y Nomi celebró en la bahía con su nueva reliquia Sith, y los Jedi, darse cuenta de lo mucho que había caído, y finalmente renunciaron a la izquierda. 4 Cay es renuente a dejar atrás a Ulic, aun cuando los otros Jedi Cinnagar izquierda, pero fue limitado y obligado a abandonar su hermano a los estragos del lado oscuro. 4 Aprendiz de Exar Kun Celebrar su victoria sobre los Jedi, Ulic y Aleema se sorprendieron como una nueva amenaza apareció. Entrar en la ciudadela de hierro inmediatamente después de la salida del Jedi fue Exar Kun, un Jedi renegado, que ha profundizado en los poderes del lado oscuro y se adhería a la Hermandad de los Sith. Kun había llegado a Cinnagar porque le parecía que era el único Ulic Sith iniciar en la galaxia que podrían desafiar su poderío, y tiene la intención de poner fin a esa amenaza potencial.En una épica batalla, los dos Jedi Oscuro sellado su destino en un violento choque de poder. Durante la batalla, los amuletos Sith que cada combatiente llevaba surgido a la vida y comenzó a mostrar una visión de la antigua Edad de Oro Imperio Sith que se encontraba en lugar de un millar de años en el pasado. De repente, el espíritu de la antigua Señor Oscuro del Sith, Marka Ragnos, apareció a los dos adversarios. Fue entonces que el espíritu proclamó el dos a ser el próximo gobernantes de los Sith, los que se aportan, por orden de los Sith podría a la galaxia una vez más.4 Ragnos marca a los dos con tatuajes del lado oscuro en sus frentes para añadir su poder, y se pronunció sobre su legado. Exar sería el Señor Oscuro de los Sith, mientras que Ulic se considera su primer aprendiz. 4 La Gran Guerra Sith había comenzado, y Ulic Qel Droma - se aliaron con Aleema como Warlord del sistema Empress Teta. Un guerrero Mandalore el indomables, líder de la Mandalorianos, Ulic había impugnado la decisión del sistema. En un duelo entre los dos, Ulic logró derrotar a los guerreros Mandalorianos, que se comprometió su lealtad a Ulic del régimen.Los soldados bajo su mando son ahora parte de Qel Droma - la cada vez mayor fuerza. Con esta nueva incorporación, el señor de Sith desobedecido las órdenes de su amo y tomó la lucha directamente a la capital de la República mundo de Coruscant. 5 En la batalla que siguió asolando, Ulic fue traicionado por su amante Aleema y capturado por un grupo de Jedi, que incluía Nomi Sunrider, y fue llevado ante el Senado para responder por sus crímenes. 5 Ulic Qel Droma, desafiante como siempre, se negó a disculparse por cualquiera de sus acciones. Se refirió al Senado de la venida del Siglo de Oro de los Sith, que él y Exar Kun lo propagarían. Respetuoso con el calendario, Exar Kun llegó a Ulic el juicio para salvar a su aliado, alertada por Mandalore, que había visto a través de la duplicidad de Aleema. 5 Después el maestro y su aprendiz había dejado su huella con el espectáculo de la violencia que se considere necesario, abandonaron los salones del Senado y partió de Coruscant. 5 "Tu debería haber sólo IZQUIERDA ... ... ... SOLO ME!" Ulic, ya que las huelgas por su hermano src Después de la fuga de Coruscant, Ulic y Exar Kun decidió engañar a Aleema detonar en las estrellas del Cluster Cron, causando por el camino la destrucción de la biblioteca Jedi en la cercana Ossus. Además de abandonar el Jedi bibliotecas indefenso, este también se ocupa de su traición, ya que murió con las estrellas de envenenamiento por radiación. Con la Jedi en Ossus en consternación, los Sith Lords se aventuraron a la fortaleza para robar artefactos lo que podría mundo de la biblioteca antes de que fuera destruida.En el planeta, Ulic se enfrenta a su hermano. Ellos se enfrentan una vez mas, y Cay Qel-Droma muere por la mano de se hermano corrompido. Ulic no podían manejar el dolor implicados en el asesinato de su hermano; La emoción que experimentó fue uno que sumió en la fibra de su ser. Nomi Sunrider, incapaz de comprender su antiguo amor de las acciones, utilizó una técnica prohibida, en un esfuerzo por detener los desmanes de Ulic. Ella utiliza todo su poder para cortar totalmente la conexión de Ulic con la Fuerza. Sus efectos fueron destruir espiritualmente a Ulic que ya no era capaz de emplear la Fuerza o sentirla. 5 Regresó a la luz de la conmoción de la muerte de su hermano, él ayudó a la derrota Jedi Exar Kun, conduciéndolos a su refugio de la cuarta luna de Yavin. 5 La Redención de Ulic "Le debo mucho a fin de que el Maestro Arca. Haré esto para usted. Yo vivo ... pero para qué? " ―Ulic Qel-Droma src - Ulic Qel Droma - src Despojado de su poder, Ulic se exilió. Desde hace casi diez años, vagó en la búsqueda de una cierta comprensión de lo que él era, y lo que se ha convertido. Ulic tratado de establecerse en Yavin 4, con la ayuda de un piloto llamado Hoggon. Exar Kun, cuyo espíritu está atrapado dentro de los muros de un templo Massassi después de su derrota a manos de la República, resultó ser demasiado de un fantasma a Ulic, y que deseaba trasladarse a algún lugar más aislado. 6 Hoggon tomó a los Jedi roto el hielo del mundo de Rhen Var, donde se rompió aún más por el recuerdo de sus amigos después de haber caído víctima de una cueva pulgadas Su voluntad es todavía fuerte, y sus habilidades consistía todavía considerable, a pesar de haber sido cortado De la Fuerza, y que logró reunir suficiente fuerza para permitir a sí mismo para vivir, aunque él no estaba seguro de si eso es realmente lo que quería. 6 Hoggon, que había entrado en contacto con la hija de Nomi Sunrider Vima, fue contratado para buscar a Ulic Qel-Droma. 6 Aunque Hoggon quedé perplejo al saber que había transportado buscado penal en su buque, se mostró dispuesto a ayudar a Vima Sunrider encontrar el Jedi caído, que se ocultaba en Rhen Var. 6 Vima y Ulic se enfrentan en el mundo de hielo, y ella expresó su deseo de convertirse en un Jedi a través de sus enseñanzas. Ulic rápidamente rechazó su oferta, en la creencia de sus enseñanzas sólo causan daño. Aunque se había negado, Vima le ha recordado a su antiguo amor, Nomi. Él puede negar sus sentimientos ya no, y decidió formar su para convertirse en un Jedi. 6 Juntos, y aunque Ulic ya no tenía conexión con la Fuerza, fabricó un sable láser, entrenándose con diversas formas, y construyó las estatuas en honor a esos Jedi Arca Jeth y como el padre de Vima, Andur Sunrider. 6 Ulic no tardó mucho en el momento de su muerte. A raíz de la formación Vima, Nomi había llegado en Rhen Var a buscar a su hija. Aunque la reunión era torpe, Nomi había visto las estatuas Ulic había esculpido, y finalmente fue el descubrimiento de que estaba empezando a encontrar en sí mismo la paz. Desconocido a Ulic, sin embargo, un Jedi Cathar llamado Sylvar había llegado a Rhen Var así; Pero su misión era de venganza.En un sentimiento de odio por la muerte de su compañera a manos de Ulic años ah. Pretendía atacar a Ulic y acabar con él en un duelo. Ulic se negó a luchar, y finalmente convenció a los Jedi a deponer sus armas. 6 Lo que él le dijo fueron sus últimas palabras: 6 "Yo no puedo cambiar el pasado. Quise hacer el bien. Pero el lado oscuro es resbaladizo, como usted debe saber. He intentado ocultarme. He intentado morir. Y, por último, he intentado reparar el daño. Usted no es mi juez, Sylvar. Usted es simplemente un peón de sus propias emociones. No voy a luchar contra ti. " ―Ulic Qel-Droma src - Ulic Qel Droma - src Ulic no era ningún seguro, sin embargo. En esa instancia, Hoggon, a los que se respeta profundamente la orden jedi, disparó a Ulic Qel-Droma por la espalda. Para Hoggon, fue simplemente para disponer de un villano que había asesinado a muchos de sus admirados Jedi; Un acto que haría de él un héroe en sus propios ojos. Nomi mecido como los caídos Qel-Droma el cuerpo, Ulic pedido a su antiguo amante perdón, a la que ésta respondió que ella ya lo había hecho. Seguidamente, el Presidente dio Vima un collar como un signo de la eterna gratitud, porque ella era la razón de que Ulic finalmente ha sido capaz de hacer la paz con él mismo. Relucir en una pantalla de la energía, Ulic la vida de la fuerza de la izquierda de su cuerpo y de la ex caballero jedi se convirtió en uno con la Fuerza. De gran interés es el hecho de que en el momento de su cuerpo desaparecido, Nomi proclamó que sólo los maestros jedi podría desaparecer de esta manera. Esto demuestra que Ulic había conseguido ganar el rango de Maestro Jedi a pesar de no poder tocar la Fuerza. 6 Tenía, como Vima decirlo, el corazón de un Jedi, que le ha liberado de la técnica Nomi. 6 Legado Anakin Skywalker entra en la tumba de Ulic para aprender a poner fin a la Dark Reaper. 7 Qel-Droma deseado por lo menos un hijo de una mujer desconocida y uno de sus lejanos descendientes era un mercenario llamado Qaga Lok, que se convirtió en el jedi oscuro conocido como Sedriss. 7 Ulic el espíritu estado inactivos durante cuatro mil años, hasta que fue despertado por Anakin Skywalker en las guerras clon. Skywalker había llegado a Qel-Droma - la sepultura de Rhen Var orientación en la búsqueda de su difícil situación a destruir las antiguas armas Dark Reaper, reactivado por el Conde Dooku. Qel-Droma enseñado al jóven Jedi lo que podría ser, y debido a sus propias experiencias a menudo advirtió a Anakin a escuchar la sabiduría de la luz, al mismo tiempo, evitar la destrucción de camino al lado oscuro. 8 Gracias a las enseñanzas de Ulic, Anakin tuvo éxito destruyendo el Reaper. 8 9 No obstante, a pesar de sus advertencias, Anakin se comprometió a las enseñanzas de su maestro, Darth Sidious, y se convirtió en Darth Vader. 9 Ulic ejerce su consistía. Personalidad y rasgos Ulic se definía como tosco y de confianza, aunque otros lo vieron con una actitud arrogante 10 y temeraria. Es este segundo rasgo, y el exceso de confianza Ulic, que Arca Jeth Ulic asesorado acerca de la mayoría, y que llamó la preocupación de su hermano y aún Doneeta. 1 En sus estudios, como los jóvenes, Ulic con todos los campos de estudio con una gran cantidad de energía, y aunque por lo general el éxito que a la larga aburren crecer y pasar a otro tema. 1 La personalidad de Ulic cambió tras el ingreso en el Krath. La ruptura de su antigua amistad, que cayó bajo la influencia profunda del lado oscuro, a pesar de su confianza en que él podía controlar a sí mismo. 5 Comenzó a ver a todos los Jedi como cobardes y no complaciente de la lucha contra el lado oscuro ya que consideraba oportuno. 4 Fue sólo con la muerte de Cay que se arrepintió. 5 En sus últimos años, superar con la culpabilidad en sus acciones, Ulic buscaba sólo la soledad. 6 Sin embargo, la formación de Vima le permitió liberarse de su culpabilidad, y cerca del final de su vida Ulic se perdonó a sí mismo, al reflexionar sobre el bien que él había hecho. 6 Detrás de las Cámaras Imagen Para el audio adaptaciones de los cuentos de los Jedi, Ulic fue interpretado por David Scott Gordon en Caballeros de la Antigua República y por John Cygan en los Señores Oscuros de los Sith. En Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego), que fue doblado por Charles Dennis. Orígenes conceptuales Ulic Qel-Droma es el protagonista de la mayoría de los comics de Dark Horse "Relatos de los Jedi". Su historia es similar en muchos aspectos a Anakin Skywalker: un brillante y algo arrogante Jedi que es corrompido por los medios de los Sith, pero finalmente redimido por las acciones de los que ama. Este es tal vez un poco tocado por el videojuego Star Wars: The Clone Wars (videojuego), que se lleva a cabo exactamente 3964 años después de Cuentos del Jedi, en el que la Fuerza de Ulic fantasma habla a Anakin y le aconseja que nunca caiga al lado oscuro. Las imágenes que aparecen en el archivo de los fallecidos Jedi en el juego, incluso lleva un traje similar a Anakin su propio personal elegido túnicas Jedi en el momento. En una entrevista, Tom Veitch dijo que hay una conexión entre Ulic y Luke Skywalker, señalando que "Ulic" está destinada a ser una especie de anagrama de "Lucas". También señaló las diferencias entre Lucas y Ulic: "Así que la idea es, tomamos un joven héroe idealista, no le parece Skywalker, hacen de él una persona diferente, pero el tipo definitivo de la impulsivo, joven guerrero que es muy seguro de sí mismo. " 11 Una vez más, esto es un rasgo compartido con carácter Anakin Skywalker, que es mucho más confianza en sí mismo que Lucas. 11 Originalmente, en las notas al final del Imperio Oscuro, Veitch prevista una versión diferente de Qel-Droma el camino. Ulic se han mantenido en Empress Teta durante muchos meses, antes de que salen como Krath general, y la participación en varios años de la conquista, antes de unirse con los Sith y, por último, de ser derrotado. El carácter de Exar Kun no se trata, y al final Ulic nunca habría sido redimido, y se han mantenido una oscura sideramos en el momento de su muerte. Esta versión de los hechos fue impreso en el original de las notas de pie de página a Dark Empire. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Dark Lords of the Sith'' audio drama *''Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War'' *''Shadows and Light'' *''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 8: Flashpoint, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Caballeros de la Antigua República'' *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República II: Los Señores Sith *''Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon'' *''El Aprendiz Oscuro'' *''Campeones de la Fuerza'' *''Yo, Jedi'' Fuentes *Notas finales de''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Making Star Wars Comics Come Alive'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Champions of the Force'' Notas y referencias en:Ulic Qel-Droma de:Ulic Qel-Droma pl:Ulic Qel-Droma pt:Ulic Qel-Droma